


What's The Matter?

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nobody is mentioned in this., this is just something I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: The forest ground beneath her crunched with dead leaves she stepped upon, and the air whipped past her ears in a harsh whisper to never stop. God, she wanted to stop, to take a breath, to give her sore body a break, but she knew it would mean immediate death if she did.So, she ran.





	What's The Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is literally just a songfic written to Milo Greene's song What's the Matter, which was featured in the Supernatural episode Bitten (SO8E04).
> 
> Interpret this in any way that you want to. I left this for your imagination to wonder what's the matter with you, lately.

Once again: Named and Based after the song  _What's The Matter_  by Milo Greene, which was featured in the Supernatural episode: Bitten  _(S08E04)._  
[The song can be found right here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omdaONa3ucY)

* * *

Within the air was a coldness, a thickening frost that clung to her skin like a leech. Fog covered the land in a white, misting blanket, blocking the path in front of her. However, she continued to run. Her legs moved with a power induced by the adrenaline and fear within her veins. Her lungs were burning, burning with a need to breathe, but yet, she continued to run.

Cuts and bruises lined her body, given to her by the harsh hands of the Earth and trees she ran past, bleeding with an intensity that would worry anybody who cared. The forest ground beneath her crunched with dead leaves she stepped upon, and the air whipped past her ears in a harsh whisper to never stop. God, she wanted to stop, to take a breath, to give her sore body a break, but she knew it would mean immediate death if she did.

So, she ran.

Running with a purpose to get away from the thing chasing her. Gnashing teeth and dangerous eyes following her, almost seeming to breathe down her neck with an ice-cold huff. How long had she been running? How long had she been avoiding? What was she striving for? What was she trying to get to?

Safety. Peace. Healing.

Whatever would make this figment of her imagination leave her alone.

Was it still there? Was she still being chased? What if it was a dream? What if it was all just a horrible dream? No...she couldn't stop. She couldn't even think about stopping. She knew...deep down, she knew that if she stopped, she would die. There was more she needed to know. More things to discover...more things to wish she could forget.

The trees whispered to her, dancing to the beat of her heart, voices whispering to her

_'What's the matter?'_

_'What's the matter with you, lately?'_

_I'm dying._

Not today. She wasn't going to allow the thing chasing her to swallow her whole. But she knew she couldn't fight it. How could she fight something that wasn't even human? That wasn't of this world? God, she wanted water. She wanted something to soothe her parched throat. To give her relief. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't give in to the human desire within her to stop.

But god, she wanted to.

Still, the trees whispered to her, the wind screamed at her, the earth tried to catch her.

_'What's the matter?'_

_'What's the matter with you lately?'_

_I'm breaking._

Her heart was sore, racing and pumping all the blood it could to keep her upright and still. Her lungs were like white-hot iron encased within a vessel of sore muscles and broken bone. Her mind was an anxious mess, scrambling with a fear and paranoia that made her believe the fog was thickening, forcing her to become desperate to see the path ahead. Why did it come down to this? What had made it come to this point? Was it because she loved too much?

_'Oh, your love is never good enough.'_

_'Oh, your love is lost on me.'_

The wind screamed at her, pushing her with an angry force that seemed to only push her back and towards the clawed hands reaching for her.

_'You don't know. You don't know.'_

_'Oh, your love is lost on me.'_

She wasn't going to say that she didn't try hard. In the end, she had done everything in her power to keep the world safe. She fought tooth and nail, shed blood and tears, lost skin and broke bone for the whole fucking world that she knew, deep down, didn't even deserve. So, what was stopping her from ceasing? What was keeping her legs moving? What was keeping her lungs breathing? What was keeping her heart racing? Animals watched her, chattering to her as she ran past their curious gazes.

_'What's the matter?'_

_'What's the matter with you, lately?'_

_I'm mourning._

She was in pain. There was nothing else that she seemed to register other than the pain, physical and emotional. What would her family think once they found out she was gunned down by her own insecurities? What would her father think if she stopped? What would God think if she allowed the dark mass behind her to kill her? The ghosts within the forest called to her, disappearing within the fog.

_'What's the matter?'_

_'What's the matter with you, lately?'_

_I'm hurting._

She was a Winchester. She was the daughter of the most feared hunter in the world, yet here she was, running from her inevitable end. She wasn't supposed to go out screaming. She wasn't supposed to die running. Bravery was expected to be her final breath. Courage was supposed to be the blood that ran in her veins. But she would never be like her father. She would never be like the man who had created her...who had hated her...who had learned to love her.

_'Oh, your love is never good enough.'_

_'Oh, your love is lost on me.'_

She wished she could say to him.

_'You don't know. You don't know.'_

_'Oh, your love is lost on me.'_

She wished she could scream to him. Hell, even he had asked her before her run had begun.

_'What's the matter?'_

_'What's the matter with you, lately?'_

_I'm disappearing._

Even she had asked herself that very question.

_'What's the matter?'_

_'What's the matter with you, lately?'_

_I'm realizing._

What was she doing? Why was she running? Death was never a one-way ticket to her and her family. She had died before...so why did it scare her so much? Was it because of the way she would go? Was it because she had sold her soul, and she knew there was no coming back from that? God, she wished she would wake up from this terrible nightmare.

_'Dreamer, you will waste your time.'_

The voice chasing her called to her.

_'Do you ever wonder why we go on and on and on?'_

Why did this cycle go on and on? Why was it always the same thing that chased after her? Why was it always the same scenario, the same fear, the same anxiety? Why was it the same loveless life that followed her?

_'Love is gone and gone and gone.'_

It would explain so much as to why there was never a happy ending. So, she took her last breath.

And then she stopped.

And then her eyes opened.

Shooting up from her hotel bed, she gasped as her father turned to her, watching her with concerned eyes as she took in needy breaths, her lungs burning as they did from in the dream. Her body was sore, and her heart was pounding, reminiscent of the body that had run for what seemed like forever within her mind. Green eyes stared at her as his deep baritone voice asked.

 _"What's the matter?_ _What's the matter with you, lately?"_

_I'm repeating._

And the cycle began again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this, and how you interpreted this! What do you think is happening? Leave a comment below!! <3


End file.
